Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${1.4\overline{73} = {?}}$
Solution: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 1473.7373...\\ 10x &= 14.7373...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 1459}$ ${x = \dfrac{1459}{990}} \text{or} {1 \dfrac{469}{990}}$